1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paste dispenser and implement holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new paste dispenser and implement holding device for providing a user with a storage unit that would keep oral care products organized and readily available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paste dispenser and implement holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,473 describes a toothpaste dispenser apparatus for dispensing toothpaste. Another type of paste dispenser and implement holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,252 describing a toothpaste dispensing device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,906 describes an article holder for holding toothbrushes and razors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,147 describes a dental hygiene dispenser for dispensing dentifrice onto a toothbrush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,877 describes a restroom organizer and sterilizing apparatus that includes a toothbrush  sterilizer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,348 describes a design for a bathroom cabinet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a versatile device for dispensing toothpaste and storing toothbrushes, razors and other bathroom utensils.